Un nouvel espoir
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Merlin sentait que cette patrouille-là serait particulière. La Destinée allait encore lui jouer un tour, et il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir ce que cela allait être. Mais peut-être que pour une fois, les bonnes surprises peuvent arriver... [Post saison 2]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 87ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 23h**

 **Thème : Aile**

 **Fandom : Merlin**

 **Date : 08-07-17**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Une fois de plus, ils étaient en train de patrouiller, cette fois beaucoup plus loin dans les terres. Un peu plus et ils atteindraient les bordures du royaume voisin. Arthur avait eu une soudaine envie de parcourir Camelot et Merlin ne pouvait que comprendre. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de son importance. En usurpant son trône, Morgane avait fait en sorte de rappeler à Arthur la fragilité de son pouvoir. Il n'était que Prince après tout et la loyauté de son peuple avait bien failli ne pas suffire. Depuis, le futur Roi avait décidé de visiter ses terres.

La plupart des paysans ne le connaissaient pas, mais il y en avait forcément un dans chaque village qui était venu au château. Dès lors que la présence royale était sue, c'était comme si une ruche se mettait en place. Arthur avait beau essayer de leur dire qu'un lit et un simple repas suffiraient, la patrouille finissait généralement traitée en invité d'honneur, même Merlin. Il profitait pleinement de ses moments à côtoyer des personnes lui rappelant Ealdor et il savait que le Prince aussi.

Pourtant, cette patrouille-là lui sembla différente. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Un autre coup de la Destinée les attendait à l'extérieur du château et comme d'habitude, ils ne le verraient que lorsqu'il serait juste sous leurs nez. Les trois premiers jours avaient été épuisants, parce que Merlin surveillait le moindre mouvement dans la forêt et ne dormait que d'un œil la nuit. Il s'attendait au retour de Morgane ou à n'importe quelle autre menace qui mettrait en danger la vie de son Prince. Arthur avait bien essayé de faire des blagues dessus mais il avait vite remarqué que son servant ne répondait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude, alors il avait laissé tomber et était lui-même devenu plus tendu. Heureusement, ils avaient atteint leur limite et rebrousseraient chemin le lendemain. Jusque-là, ils comptaient profiter de l'accueil chaleureux des villageois et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ici, un grand feu de joie avait été dressé et allumé sur la place centrale. Les hommes avaient préparé leurs butins de chasse et les femmes les faisaient cuire en échangeant les dernières nouvelles de la capitale avec les chevaliers. Merlin était heureux de voir que les nobles se confondaient assez bien avec la masse et que Arthur avait choisi correctement ses hommes. Certains chevaliers pouvaient être si hautains face au petit peuple… Le Prince était lui-même assis près du feu en pleine discussion avec certains jeunes qui semblaient le dévorer des yeux. Sûrement que le futur Roi leur contait comment il avait vaincu un monstre sanguinaire ou abattu un ours lors de l'une de ses parties de chasse. Son servant ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attrait qu'il pouvait y avoir à tuer un animal qui ne pouvait pas être mangé mais si Arthur était fier de vanter ses exploits, il n'allait pas lui refuser ce plaisir.

Cependant, la sensation d'un danger imminent n'avait fait que s'intensifier et s'il était heureux de pouvoir se détendre un peu, il gardait un œil sur la foule. L'un deux pourrait être un sorcier venu pour tuer la lignée des Pendragon ou un simple paysan en colère. Pourtant, chaque personne semblait parfaitement à sa place, des voisins se connaissant depuis des années et avec lesquels ils avaient combattus la famine et les brigands. Une atmosphère de confiance et de joie pulsait dans l'air et le jeune homme pouvait la sentir jusque dans ses os. Même sa magie semblait apaisée.

Un mouvement vif de l'autre côté du feu retint pourtant son attention. Le jeune ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années, ses joues étant encore un peu ronde de l'enfance. Il aurait pu paraître aussi normal que tous les autres, s'il n'avait pas vérifié rapidement son entourage avant de partir en direction de la forêt. Il espérait clairement ne pas être suivi et – bon, Merlin n'avait pas à surveiller Arthur pour ce soir et il était curieux du comportement du jeune – alors il se décida à briser ses plans. Au mieux il tomberait sur un garçon bizarre et au pire sur une menace potentielle à éliminer. Il espérait que ce serait au mieux. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à combattre un enfant.

Il garda un œil de loin sur sa cible alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vigoureux semblant pressée d'atteindre son objectif. Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à arriver devant une petite grotte, près d'un ruisseau. L'endroit était joli et serein et Merlin s'arrêta, prenant conscience qu'il était tombé sur un garçon un peu éloigné du village. Lui-même avait quelque fois préféré éviter la foule à Ealdor et il comprenait parfaitement le besoin intense d'être seul parfois.

Jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'arrête également devant la grotte et ne dépose ce qu'il avait apparemment volé au sol. Merlin n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait pris un morceau de viande du feu avant de partir.

« Calaanor. »

La voix était étrangement grave et puissante, rappelant au serviteur royal un vague souvenir. Il connaissait cette intonation…

La créature qui sortit de la grotte manqua de lui faire exploser le cœur. Longue et fine, de différentes teintes de rouge, elle ne devait pas être plus vieille que deux semaines. Sa queue était encore assez courte et les piques n'étaient pas tous formés. Ses quatre pattes étaient robustes mais taillée pour la vitesse, tout comme son corps allongé et ses ailes à demi déployées. Sa tête était elle aussi pointue, et des crocs pouvaient déjà être aperçut lorsqu'elle croqua joyeusement sur la nourriture que son maître lui avait apportée.

Un dragon. Ou une dragonne, si l'instinct de Merlin était correct. Et un Seigneur des Dragons.

Jeunes et apparemment non-démoniaques.

Il n'était plus seul.

Kilgarrah et lui avaient une chance de sauver l'espèce.

* * *

 **Peut-être une suite ;)**


End file.
